Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Lady Cheri organized a talent show and competitors are competing in pairs. Who will they end up with? What song and instrument will they choose? ConWolf. MuraYuu. Gwen/?. GunGis. Shinou/solo. Yosak/?. Complete.
1. To host a Talent Show

Story: Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Various

Ratings: K

* I do not own kyou kara maou

* _italic _– thoughts

* hahaue - mother

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

Mother's day is coming, and Lady Cheri had many wonderful ideas playing in her little mind. _*giggles*_ "Darcaskos, get Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram to gather in my hall room. I have something important to announce." She gave one big wide smile to Darcaskos, sending shivers up his spine. "Y-Yes!" Darcaskos replied with the usual energetic, loud tone, right hand saluting Lady Cheri.

Without wasting time Darcaskos raced out of Lady Cheri's room, looking for all the important people to meet Lady Cheri in her room. The first three people he saw were the former Maou's three precious sons. He stopped in front of them, "Your Excellencies!" His right hand saluting again. So loud his tone that Wolfram did not like it.

"Can you lower down your voice, are you trying to turn us deaf?!"

"Wolfram…" Conrad turned his attention to Darcaskos, "What brings you here?"

"Lady Cheri…" he begins energetically, but his voice trailed off slowly when he received Wolfram's glare. "Lady Cheri," much softer this time, but the speed increased rapidly, "wanted to meet all of you in her hall room as soon as possible, she was planning something, I can see, with that infuriating smile of hers, woooh, I can feel the chill out to my spine when she smiled, but anyway the important point is that she wants to see all of you, your excellencies in her room, if possible, right now, at this moment, this instant, this second if possible—"

"Hai, hai, Darcaskos, we get your point, we'll just see her now," Conrad knew if he didn't stop Darcaskos the story would go on and on. Really, poor Darcaskos could just say that 'Lady Cheri has something important to tell, so meet her as soon as possible', instead of creating a whole brand new paragraph to explain that particularly short sentence.

The three brothers, with Darcaskos following behind, walked to their mother's room, only to see her looking at an old musical box. (A/N: they have that in Shin Makoku?) "Ah! My sweethearts!" She smiled. "I have a brilliant idea!"

_Now I finally understand the reason Darcaskos freaked out. _"Hahaue," Wolfram was interested, "why do you need us in such hurry? Did anything happen?"

The only answer Wolfram received was another chuckle. Lady Cheri slowly begins, her voice seem to have hidden a hint of sadness, or loneliness, perhaps, "This musical box," she turned her attention to Conrad, "was given by Conrad's father." Conrad stared at the musical box. It wasn't anything special, just a simple wooden-made outer box, above carved two little figures, sitting closely next to each other. Somehow the simple little wooden box seems to require skillful hands and techniques to produce such fine art. Conrad assumed the two little figures were his father and mother.

"Dan Hiri made this by himself, a gift for our first year anniversary. I didn't know how he inserted or fixed the musical melody in it; he said it was a secret. And soon enough he left for his journey again." Lady Cheri's eyes started swelling with tears. Those who are more active rolled down her cheek.

"Hahaue," Conrad emerged and kneeled in front of his mother, slender fingers wiping of the now stream-like liquid. "Hahaue, I'm so sorry." Conrad obviously felt sorry for his mother, having someone so pretty like her to be left alone and husband out in the world wondering. "Conrad, what are you talking about," Lady Cheri tried her best to speak cheerfully. Her voice, however, was unable to hide her true feelings. "Besides, I was the one to encourage him to do the things he feels right," she patted Conrad's head, as if he was still a small boy. "That's why, I came up with an idea!" she smiled gleefully.

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched. _Woman's mood swings… _

"I want to organize a talent show competition!"

"Huh," Wolfram sounded confused, "talent show?"

"TALENT SHOW?!"

Wolfram shot another deathly glance towards Darcaskos.

"Yes! Darcaskos, spread this news this instant to the whole castle. All participants are required to pair up with another person, and perform a musical duet on Mother's day, any musical instrument pairing is fine," added Lady Cheri, "and it's compulsory for Yuuri-heika and Gunter to participate as well."

"Y-Yes!" The third salute of the day.

"And of course, my honeys," she gave a mischievous grin to all her three sons, "you must all participate in this."

All three pairs of eyes stared into the former Maou's. _*smiles* This is going to turn out interesting. _

_

* * *

_

Read and Review, please..! i'll try to improve if it bad! _  
_

Next Chapter: Conrad and Wolfram. What instruments will they be playing? (: And the song? (: Links of the songs played will be given in every pairing and chapter for imaginations purpose. (: IF POSSIBLE, i'll TRY doing a simple video/slideshow for the pairings.

TBC

Happy Belated Birthday to my sister, and my friend, Sheryl..! xD


	2. Brotherly Affection

* i can't paste the song's link here, i don't know why, but if you're interested please visit **youtube** and type **Crescendo instrumental La Corda d'Oro. **i'll paste the link on my profile too. **  
**

* _CRESCENDO_ – music title

* _crescendo_ – getting louder

* _decrescendo_ – getting softer

* _affetuoso - _tenderly

* _con_ - with

* _appassionato_ – with pasion

* _ed - _and

*_ legato - _smoothly

* _expressivo – with expression_

* _perdentosi _– dying away

* repertoire - music

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

[Chapter 2]

~flashback~

"Wolfram…" Conrad's footsteps accelerated as he tried to catch up with his little brother. "Wolfram," he caught his brother's arms. "Can't you just give it another try? Or rather I should say, give me another chance?"

"Why can't you just find someone else, like Yosak or—"

"But I want to perform the song we've played together when we were young." His eyes closed, old memories started flowing, images playing in his brain. The left arm holding tightly on the rim of the light brown violin, right arm swiftly moving up and down, holding the bow; faithfully accompanied by the two pair of slim arms, its slender finger dancing enjoyably on the piano keys.

Conrad remembered the song he'd played with Wolfram when they were still utterly close.

_CRESCENDO._

"Wolfram…" he tried again. "I just want to make mother happy. Did you see her expression when she was looking at father's musical box to her? She seemed sad, or I should say disappointed, even if she did not admit it. I want to replace the sadness, at least by a performance from both of us."

He shared a few moments of glances, looking deeply into Wolfram's emerald eyes. He felt; or knew that Wolfram rejected his offer to perform together just for the sake of pride. _Or probably it's because he wants to pair up with Yuuri…_

"Wolfram, is it because you wanted to join with Yuuri? If yes, then it's alright. I won't force you to play with me."

Wolfram remained silent.

Conrad understood; he smiled. "Fine, it's alright." He turned and walked the other way, only to feel his brother's warm hands on his arm. "Y-Yuuri have decided to participate with another person." He blushed slightly, "So," he exhaled, "I'll play with you."

Conrad looked at his brother, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "Wolfram," he's getting slightly excited, "Are you sure about this?"

"Hmmph." Wolfram looked away. "Stop being like my uncle, nagging me and all. If you have free time why don't you just use it to practice your skills?!"

"Ah, yes…" Conrad smiled. He locked Wolfram's arms into his'. "Come, let's practice our song." That said and he dragged Wolfram to the old music room in Shin Makoku.

"Ooi, Weller-kyou!" Wolfram struggled, "Let go of my hand, let me go!"

Conrad smiled all the way.

~end flashback~

* * *

The beautifully arranged grand hall was filled with audience; the amount of them is magnificent. A grand piano was located in the middle of the stage, waiting to be played, waiting for its keys to be danced around with skillful fingers.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, a pair of eyes stared into the mirror, confirming if his outfit and appearance is presentable. He looked at his black coat, decorated with pink and white flowers on his left pocket, his blondish hair combed but still ruffled at the same time, and smiled to himself. _Perfect. _

"What is this, Wolfram," he heard his name being called, "admiring yourself?" Conrad teased his little brother. Wolfram looked up at Conrad. A blush crept to his face. Conrad was wearing a white overcoat, like him, he had pink and white flowers sticking out of his left pocket, his left hand holding his violin, the other one holding its bow. For the first time of his life, he felt attracted to his brother, he's dashingly handsome. With this look, he could have killed hundreds drooling women outside, he wouldn't be surprised if guys felt the same for Conrad too.

"Yes?" Conrad gave off his killer smile, "I caught you staring."

"Hmmph." Wolfram looked away, hiding his blush. "You better not make any mistake, or I'd skin you alive."

"Hai, hai." He winked.

Conrad moved neared towards Wolfram, "Kawaii ne," he patted Wolfram's head.

It was just then that the judges (Lady Cheri actually) announced for the first pair to perform their music. Conrad smiled, and followed Wolfram out to the stage, ready for the performance.

* * *

When the claps slowed down, Conrad turned to look back to the grand piano, eyes fixed on Wolfram. Wolfram, seated on the chair, returned a nod to Conrad. He placed his fingers above the piano keys, and started a soft and peaceful melody, starting to enjoy the harmonious music.

Conrad, on the other hand, closed his eyes and relaxes into the soft tune. On the given cue from Wolfram, he raised his bow and violin, beginning the slow melody of the song _CRESCENDO_.

Careful not to run out of beat; Conrad and Wolfram listened to each other, at the same time enjoying the performance. After all, the best way to shine on stage is to enjoy your own performance; and have _FUN_.

Conrad smiled to himself, Wolfram's playing was heart-warming; he felt himself melting to the rhythm of the piano. The _decrescendo_ was smooth, followed by a constant chord performed by skillful fingers, performing delicate counter melody to match the main.

Wolfram was somehow shocked to hear Conrad's playing. It certainly has improved much compared to his younger age. His playing, so smooth, confident, but yet he played his heart out, expressing his feelings as his bow moved gently across the strings of his violin. His articulation was very well versed; it's obvious that he'd been practicing hard.

They had then reached to a point where the melody climax to its hilt, the music synchronized both their affections and sounded the loudest but yet they'd maintained it to such a peaceful state.

_affetuoso con appassionato _

They'd constantly reminded themselves…

_crescendo ed legato con expressivo_

So sweet… So harmonious…

_perdentosi_

…and the music slowly died away. The hall was pin drop silent at first, but when the audiences regain consciousness, the hall was filled with tremendous clapping. Wolfram stood up and move towards Conrad. Conrad smiled and elbowed his brother and Wolfram returned his smile. Proud of each other, both understands that the bond between two performers in a duet requires not only skills and practice, but also _trust_ and _confidence_ in each other.

Thus, the true feelings of these two siblings were resembled, beautifully, melodiously and harmoniously; in just merely a simple repertoire.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Read and Review please..? (: Happy Birthday, Amalina.


	3. The Power of Double Black

* link for the song Yuuri and Murata played: please go to **youtube** and type _**SUITE THE PLANET OP. 32 – 4 JUPITER**._(: It's a really nice piece. (or my profile)

* _italic_ - thoughts

* okaasan – mother

* _SUITE THE PLANET OP. 32 – 4 JUPITER – _song title

* legato – smoothly

* con – with

* motto – movement

* poco – a little

* crescendo – getting louder

* mezzo forte – moderately loud

* allargando – broadening

* _diminuendo_ – getting softer

*_ leggeiro ad libitum– light at pleasure _

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

[Chapter 3]

~flashback~

"It was a nice day, ne, Shibuya?"

"Ah, definitely." Both the double blank sat closely to each other, their back leaned against the cool wall of Shinou's Shrine. The flying birds chirping gaily in the mid evening purplish sky caught their attention.

"It feels so nice here, so peaceful," Yuuri commented as a cooling breeze swift passed his face, their hair moving along the wave of the wind. Yuuri closed his eyes, a song crept to his mind, it was a song Yuuri played two years back for a school performance; he was a trumpeter back then. He remembered the feeling, he felt very calm, it was a slow song, yet not boring, his fingers pressed on the three valves to produce harmonious music. How he missed those times. He snapped his eyes open.

"Murata, you play the piano, don't you?"

"Heh?" Murata chuckled, "It was a long time ago. Ne, Shibuya, why do you ask?"

"Remember the talent show for Mother's Day? I feel like playing a song," Yuuri looked into Murata's eyes.

"Owh. Ahahaha," Murata avoided Yuuri's glance.

"I need a pianist."

"Owh, alright," Murata laughed, "All the best in finding one."

"It's okay, Murata, I've already found one," Yuuri winked, "and he's sitting next to me, right NOW."

"Shibuya…" Murata tried his best to plead, "I really can't play, why don't you try asking someone else?"

"I don't know who else plays the piano," Yuuri pleaded, "Murata, you're the only one… Besides, the song is really easy to learn, I promise, alright?"

"Are you ordering me?"

"No! Of course not, I—I just need a—a—pianist." He concluded. "Murata, please? Just this favour? If you are willing to help me this time, then in exchange I'll help the maids to do the cleanings for err, a month. You can take a break from them, I'll do all of it."

_It was not bad an offer, actually_. Murata placed his fingers on his chin, pretending to think hard, "I suppose I'm able to help, but you'll have to keep your promise." Murata said gleefully.

"Deal."

~end flashback~

* * *

Murata wore a black tuxedo, matching his hair. He had his collar opened; he didn't want any bow or tie nonetheless, it's just too suffocating. He had a blue flower stuck to his right ear, it was a clip given by Miko-san.

"_Yuu-chan, Ken-chan, during your performance you have to put this on your head, it has mama's blessings!" She handed both flowers to Yuuri and Murata._

"_Okaasan, it's just a simple competition, there's nothing to fuss about…"_

"_Yuu-chan, never look down on other people's playing. Although it's in Shin Makoku does't mean that they do not know how to play well." Miko-san warned her son. "I bet Conrad-sama and Wolf and Mr Long Ponytail can even play better than you!" she felt so excited._

"_Okaasan…"_

Murata smiled, Yuuri had such a wonderful mother. She's right though, Conrad and Wolfram was doing very well on the stage.

Murata looked at the grand piano and he smiled, _I am playing it again_. He remembered the mistake he made when he sat for his Grade 5 examination; he shook his head off from the awful memory_. I cannot believe I did that sort of mistake in my exam…_

A faint trumpet sound brought him back to reality. He knocked the tuning room and entered. "Shibuya, still practicing? I think you should rest. It's our turn soon."

"I'm just tuning it," Yuuri smiled, "I don't want to sound out of tune later."

His friend smiled, "Don't worry, Shibuya, you sounded in tune."

There was a pause, and then Yuuri asked Murata, "Ne, why didn't you continue playing piano after Grade 5?"

_Probably I can share this with a friend?_ Murata sighed, "I took my Grade 5 examination, but I failed my test. I was really prepared back then; I was confident; probably overconfident." He added, "My parents and teacher had high hopes on me, they'd expected me to perform well, but yet I made the silliest mistake a musician can make."

Yuuri was curious, "What did you do that your examiner failed you?"

"Nah… it's a secret," Murata winked, "But I was able to play again, able to face the music myself. Just because of you, Shibuya."

"A-ahahaha," Yuuri scratched his head, smiling. Somehow it felt awkward having his friend to praise him openly, what more feeling grateful of his actions, "Nothing, really, Murata. It's in your heart where the confidence comes from."

Murata smiled at those words. They heard a tremendous clap form the audience, knowing that Conrad and Wolfram's performance had ended; it's their turn very soon.

"Let's do our best, Shibuya."

* * *

"Owh! They're so handsome!" Lady Cheri squeaked when she saw the two double black made their appearance.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the crowd cheered even louder when Yuuri spoke, "This is song is dedicated to all mothers, and of course, to you." Yuuri gave a flying kiss to the crowd.

"Shibuya," what are you doing?!" Murata whispered furiously to his friend.

"Trying to get more votes."

"Geez, Shibuya…"

"Fine, fine." They settled for their song, Yuuri looked at the first Italian term, _legato con moto. Right, relax_. Yuuri started his first note, soft and slow, Murata accompanied soon after. Yuuri's three fingers pressed on the valves delicately, with Murata as counter melody to harmonize his tone. Both musicians increased its volume a little, looking at the music score written _poco crescendo._

"_Okaasan, Happy Mother's Day. This is for you." _Yuuri's heart felt a soft tenderness, he wanted to smile but no, he cannot, he need to keep blowing air to dedicated the song to the audience, to his mother.

"_Thank you for everything, mama."_

Murata smiled, it's been so long since he had played in front of so many appearances. His fingers were so eager, but he controlled; he needed to match Yuuri's harmonious tune. It was the first time he really felt true to Yuuri's playing, he felt many emotions playing and running about in his heart.

He saw _mezzo forte_, his fingers exert more force onto the smooth white keys, bringing out the feeling of the music even more, with Yuuri's playing getting more and more bold; _allargando _written_._

_SUITE THE PLANET OP. 32 – 4 JUPITER;_

"_Indeed, Shibuya."_ Murata smiled to himself, _"This song is so heartwarming, it puts everyone at ease."_

Upon hearing Yuuri's melody _diminuendo_-ed, Murata followed suite, his chords toned down, signifying the end of the harmonious repertoire, bringing it to an end. A beautiful end.

His fingers stopped, he looked back again to his piece on the last four bars;_ leggeiro ad libitum._

Indeed, he felt really at ease. He stood up from his piano, standing next to Yuuri, giving a bow to the excited audience. He was very sure that the audiences felt the sorrow yet mixed with hope and sweetness melody. He smiled, "Thank you again, Shibuya. I enjoyed the moments just then." He turned to look at his friend, just to receive a grin from Yuuri.

"Yes, Murata. I enjoyed myself too. In fact, I think everyone present here does."

* * *

TBC

Next chapter: Gwendal and..? Where's Gwendal's partner?!


	4. The Lullaby

*the link for the song: my profile or go to **youtube** and type **Lullaby for Cello and Piano**

*aniue - big brother

*_delicato_ - delicate

*_risoluto ma triste - _bold but yet sorrowful

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

[Chapter 4]

~flashback~

"Gwendal…"

"I said NO." Gwendal sternly cut off Conrad's words. "Why must I do such embarrassing things? Besides," Gwendal tried to hide his blush. "No one has asked me to perform together. Even Gunter has found his own partner."

Conrad smiled, "What about Yosak? He's free all time, and he seemed interested in this competition."

Gwendal flinched. "Conrart, that's an absolute NO." He was scared if Yosak would appear like Ms Biceps again, wearing all those flowery clothes or skirts, what is he asked Gwendal to join him in wearing dresses as well? He almost fainted on the thought of wearing woman's garment.

"Fine, forget about Yosak," Conrad tried to think even harder, "Hube was out for a holiday, while Heika paired up with Geika…" Then Conrad flashed his famous flirty smile, "what about—" he leaned down to whisper next to Gwendal's ears…

Gwendal looked at Conrad; seriously, sometimes his little brother can really come out with interesting ideas…

Conrad winked and flashed him a knowing smile. "I'll get Wolfram to teach the piano part." He pats his elder brother's shoulder, "so you better get that old and huge instrument out to get your hands to practice," Conrad teased, "not only paperwork, Gwendal."

Conrad proceeded to the door, leaving Gwendal alone in his office.

_It has been such a long time…_

~end flashback~

* * *

Gwendal's large hands caressed his brown cello; a mixture of nostalgic feeling spread around his mind, marinating his brains with his childhood memories_. I used to be so small. It was such a huge and gigantic instrument for me to handle._ But when he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a perfect fitting guy holding a cello just correct and suitable for his size.

_I definitely have grown. _

He smacked his head mentally.

_Of course, who doesn't grow? _

He turned his head to check on his accompaniment. He smiled; she looks great. She wore a pink ruffled dress, just like those princesses in fairy tales would wear; the only difference is that she is real. The pink flower stuck to her head was really cute; he had to blush at the adorable sight of her. Gwendal was really really surprised by the talent she has, not only the effort she had put in to learn the piano. He smiled again. No doubt Wolfram was a good teacher too.

His accompaniment smiled at him, "Gwendal, are you nervous?"

"No, I'm not," he replied gently, "In fact I'm excited to perform with you."

She giggled. "Me too." There was a pause, then she spoke, "Gwendal," she eyed at Gwendal's black tuxedo, "I think you look handsome today."

Gwendal had a faint blush creeping across his face. _To hear such words from her…_

"T-Thank you."

She giggled again. "Yuuri and Murata are doing a really great job!"

"Yes," Gwendal replied, "And it's going to be our turn very soon." He bent down to face the person sitting on the small stool and fixed the flower on her head. "You look pretty."

"Thank you!"

Gwendal smiled. He heard the peaceful music stopped accompanied by the great amount of claps and catcalls from the audiences. "It's our turn."

She only nodded and smiled.

Gwendal walked to the stage confidently, his cello clutched on his left hand. His wrinkled face worsen when he heard he crowd yelling and screaming his name, but soon he was surprised, the crowd's cheer's slowed down and they were looking at each other with a questioning expression. Gwendal turned to his partner to ask, "Why is everyone---"

…only to realize he was alone. Where is his partner?!

"I found it! I found it!"

Greta came from backstage ran next to Gwendal, showing him a piece of paper she was holding. "Sorry, I went back to take my piece of paper. I drew a card for Lady Cheri." She smiled and ran to Lady Cheri, handing her the card. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Lady Cheri gave an 'awwww!' and hugged Greta tightly. "Thank you!"

Greta smiled; she freed herself and ran to the grand piano. She turned her attention to Gwendal, and received a smile from Gwendal. Greta smiled, now she has a better chance to win. _Hopefully the present works_, she remembered Anissina saying something like that. She placed her fingers on the piano; ready to show off her talents; she started a soft tune. Gwendal followed soon after, the strings being pulled across by the friction from the bow.

The audiences were shocked.

Shocked that Gwendal plays such slow and soft tune of music.

Even shocked when they heard Princess Greta's playing – this song might be a sentimentally slow melody but its technique wouldn't be so simple. Conrad merely nudged Wolfram from the performer's seat below and grinned to his younger brother, "Well done, Wolfram, I knew you could do it."

"Hmmph." The blonde turned his head to the other side, avoiding Conrad's wider smile.

Conrad's closed his eyes, "I love the tune of it. It's so simple, yet you can feel the eagerness of---"

"---the players and the calm melody." Wolfram concluded. "Aniue's playing touches my heart, I think it's fantastic," Wolfram's eyes followed suit like Conrad's.

"Yes," was the only low whisper Conrad gave, he was just too indulged into the song.

Gwendal tried his best to play as delicate as possible, Conrad could predict the Italian term in his brother's score;

_delicato_

The green haired man read the other approaching Italian term, this time his youngest brother managed to guess the term;

_risoluto ma triste_

Gwendal was smiling on stage. _What is this, it feels so nice, it's been such a long time since I've played this instrument, and smart little Conrad actually found me an accompaniment. I have to thank Wolfram too; he did a very great job. _He smiled_. Thank you, brothers. _He kept all this in his heart; it would be too embarrassing to confess his brotherly love to them and of course;

_Happy Mother's Day, Mum. This lullaby is dedicated to you. Thanks for everything you've give me...  
_

Gwendal added a smile to his plain face features when the song slowly died off.

Gwendal didn't know when he had his eyes closed as well; he opened them just to see Greta near his legs. She extended his arms, Gwendal bent down to face her, he was utterly shocked when he felt the arms swinging around his neck. "Gwendal, I enjoyed myself! The song was really really really nice, don't you think so?"

Gwendal just smiled, "Yeah, Greta, you're right. It's beautiful."

The place were then filled with tremendous clappings and cheerings.

* * *

TBC

A/N: i'm sorry it's really short.. but please read and review..? how do you think..?


	5. First Love

* the link for the song: go to **youtube** and type **Morning Mood** (or my profile)

* _italic_ – thoughts

* _mezzo piano_ – moderately loud

* _poco largamente _– a little broad

* _dolce ed amore_ – sweet and loving

* _crescendo_ – getting louder

* _forte_ – loud

* _diminuendo_ – getting softer

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

[Chapter 5]

~flashback~

"_Gunter," the maiden ran her fingers through Gunter's silky violet locks, "You have really beautiful hair." _

_Poor Gunter is left blushing like a tomato, "T-Thank you."_

"_Gunter," She smiled the warmest smile, "Could you please play me a song?" She gestured at the flute Gunter was holding. "I would like to hear your playing for once, only for me?"_

_Gunter returned her smile, "Very well then, this song is dedicated to you, only you." Gunter took his flute and positioned his arms towards the right; he placed nine slender fingers onto the keys and blew a random scale. She looked at him in utter shock. Gunter smiled again, "Testing…"_

_The advisor closed his eyes and started a melody. It was supposed to be a duet for flute and piano; by they do not have a piano at the moment. If fact, the melody sounded even clearer without the piano accompaniment. She thought Gunter looked really beautiful playing the flute. His hair flows with the morning breeze; birds came chirping along with his music. _

_She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek._

"Father!"

"A-Ah, Gisela. Didn't realize you were here."

"Lost in your thoughts?"

"I was thinking of Rochelle, all of a sudden," Gunter forced a chuckle, "It's been such a long time…" Gunter traced his fingertips across his flute, "So long since I've played this…"

_That was the last time he played his flute, the last time he played it for his first love. _

The healer smiled, "I think I can help you with that, father."

~end flashback~

* * *

The advisor was unusually nervous; he stood by the door and absorbed the calm music by Gwendal and Greta. The princess was really a fast learner, he thought, she could play so well. Nevertheless, those people even got Gwendal to perform on stage, it's very rare. He tuned his flute a few minutes ago, and he glanced through his pieces once again. He turned to the entrance when he heard clapping from the audiences. _It's our turn_. He turned to his back to receive Gisela's reassuring smile. "You'll do well."

Gunter returned the smile and stepped his feet forward. When the cheers died away, his flute was in position, his lips blowing soft air across the instrument's opening, creating the first bit of music.

_This is for you, Rochelle_.

Gisela repeated Gunter's melody with the piano, tune kept at _mezzo piano_; careful not to overpower the flute.

"_Ne, ne, Gunter! Let's play catching together!"_

"_Eh? But I need to study. Mommy says so." _

_Rochelle pouted, "Just for a little while?"_

Gunter's fingers repeated the melody again, followed closely by Gisela, this time a little louder; _poco largamente._

"_Gunter," she asked, "Can you play me a song? I want to hear Morning Mood."_

"_Of course! I've just learned that song a month ago." The teenage Gunter reached for his flute and blew. It wasn't very graceful, but it was gentle. Sweet and gentle. _

_Rochelle ran to her piano and accompanied Gunter; she was a very well pianist, indeed._

_The music stopped, and Gunter hurried to apologize, "Sorry I---, I forgot the notes." _

_Rochelle smiled, "Never mind, but remember you do owe me a song. I will claim this song from you one day." _

Gunter played half a phrase, the other half completed by Gisela, as though they were from one instrument, completing each other's unfinished melody. _Remain sweet and gentle with love_; _dolce ed amore. _Gunter started his _crescendo_, Gisela followed suit, they reached _forte_, and Gunter had his solo whilst _diminuendo_, his fingers moving faster and faster.

"_Gunter, I need to tell you something."_

_The long haired boy smiled, "I have something to tell you too. You go first." I need to tell you how much I need you._

"_Gunter…" her eyes sorrow, filled with guilt, "I'm getting engaged to someone else, according to my parents. It was a long ago promise made by my ancestors." _

_Gunter felt his heart dropped to the other end of the world, he felt his heart being punched and stabbed. _

The music gradually turned softer;

_I was unable to do anything_…

Even softer then the beginning;

_I was powerless_…

Gunter used the last amount of breathe and played the last phrase of his melody, the music slowly died away… He smiled as relaxed his muscles.

_But now I'm fully devoted to Shin Makoku and Yuuri-heika. I'll return this song to you, Rochelle. However, Morning Mood will always remain as our song; the song between us. Thank you for being my friend. _

He smiled and left the stage with Gisela. "You did very well, father."

"Same goes to you…" his voice trailed off when he saw the person waiting for him in the dressing room. "Rochelle…"

"It's been a long time, Gunter. I heard your song."

Before Gunter knew it, Gisela had disappeared into somewhere else, leaving them some privacy. He gave her the warmest smile he could manage, "It's 'our' song." He smiled. It's very nice to see you again."

"It's nice to hear you playing your flute."

"It was our promise; I was just fulfilling it."

Rochelle smiled to his childhood friend again, "Thank you." He hung her arms around Gunter's neck, giving him a surprise hug. Gunter, although surprised, returned her embrace before setting both of them free from each other. "Let's find a place to talk. I'd like to know more about you… and your husband."

"Sure."

And Gunter really meant it. '_Nahh, it was just puppy love. Anyway, I have heika now_…' He squeaked. "Ne, Rochelle. I have a lot of interesting stories to tell."

Her best childhood friend beamed to him, "Yes, Gunter, me too."

* * *

TBC

Next: There's a cheater! Who is the one cheating? Lady Cheri gets excited.

A/N: Read and Review..?


	6. Of A Pianist and A King

*link for the song: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = E l o x 0 n p F T G I** (or my profile) PLEASE REMOVE THE SPACES

* _italic_ – thoughts

* _crescendo_ – getting louder

* A/N: not much Italian terms this time. (: and it's kind of a short chapter. ^^

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

[Chapter 6]

~flashback~ (Murata)

"Ne, daikenja," the Great One asked as he moved nearer to Murata, "What was it you were talking about to the Maou?"

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be such a busy body," he tried vainly to escape from the king, "Quit strangling me."

"No, I wouldn't let you escape if you wouldn't tell me what that competition was about," Shinou tightened his arms around Murata's neck, "Now tell me."

"Let me---" Murata struggled harder, "Ugh, Ulrike! Get this king off from me! Ulrike…!" his voice echoed through the shrine but Ulrike was nowhere to be found. "Where's she when I need her the most?!"

Shinou smirked upon the double black's words, "She's my alliance, after all. I don't see a point struggling. Tell me now, daikenja, I'm getting impatient."

Murata let out a heavy sigh; there's no way in dealing with this stubborn king.

~end flashback~

Lady Cheri glides up to the stage, her blond hair wavering, catching all men's eyes. "It's a great pleasure having all of you here," she smiled. "Is there any last minute sign up?"

Behind the soft curtain, a certain man was giving off his usual smirk. "It's time to use _real_ magic." He headed towards the stage, the sound of his boots echoed through the hallway. Gasps could be heard, and people were whispering in disbelief, "Shinou!"

"I-It's Shinou!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Shinou-heika? He can leave the shrine?" Conrad looked surprised.

"With the same size, you might want to add?" Murata interrupted.

"S-Shinou-heika…" Wolfram stated.

"Kyaaaaaa! He looks so cool!" Greta was really excited.

The blonde king was smiling; he knew his appearance and looks can definitely kill. When he reached the stage, he flashed a smile to Lady Cheri, before holding he hands gently, and he placed his lips gently on the back of her hands, his blue eyes never leaving Lady Cheri's. The hall was erupted with screaming and catcalling; it seems like his charm was working perfectly well.

Shinou smiled in victory, "I would like to play a song, without an accompanist. But am I allowed to? I heard it's compulsory to perform in pairs, beautiful lady," He flashed another smile.

"Kyaaaa! Sure!" Lady Cheri squeaked, "It's not compulsory! Feel free to play!"

Murata's wrinkles matched Gwendal's, he knew this king was up to something since the moment he overheard his conversation with Yuuri.

Wolfram, however, was sulking. "Mother sure changes her mind fast enough."

Shinou proceeded towards the grand piano, his smile never leaving his features. Slowly, he placed himself comfortably on the piano chair, and the cheerings softened. His fingers twitched; eager to touch the white keys. When the crowd was totally in silent, he played the first chord.

Immediately they knew the song; it was famous all over after all;

_Fantasie Impromptu. _

His fingers were restlessly fast, soon he slowed down a little, and he caught up with the original beat again, the notes was as if alive and dancing itself; his head swinging according to the beat. Numerous eyes widened as his fingers were running up and down.

The song softened, reaching to a soft and calm melody. It felt as if you've reached a garden full of colourful flowers blooming, the wind was humming softly and butterflies were flying everywhere. You can almost imagine the sweet scent of roses, daisies brought by the slow breeze. It sounded miraculously beautiful; there isn't another word to describe.

_Chopin is the best, just as recommended by the daikenja_.

The slow melody died; almost to soundless, then his eyes snapped open, he failed to realize that it closed by itself. He started a fast pace, softly, then he _crescendo_-ed, copying his first original tempo. His fingers, again, danced through the keys, snapping all audiences out of their thoughts.

His semi-quavers and demi-semi-quavers were amazingly fast, and he ended his melody, slower, softer. The moment he lifted his fingers from the keys, the hall was filled with thunderous claps.

He brought himself to the centre of the stage and bowed. He took the longer route to reach his performer's seat, passing in front of Lady Cheri in purpose. She gave another squeak when Shinou spoke softly, only audible to her and her alone, "See you again, my lady."

"Cheater," Wolfram mumbled under his breath.

"Hai, hai," Conrad curved his lips, patting Wolfram's back.

Gunter was praising Shinou obsessively, causing Gwendal's eyebrow to twitch even more, not to mention the progressing amount of wrinkles. Yuuri was clapping gleefully, along with Gisela and an excited Greta.

"Geez, really," Murata sighed, "He's really an irritating king."

But despite whatever he cursed, he had always admired Shinou for his fast learning talent no matter whatever he does. Learning and playing piano wasn't an exception.

* * *

TBC

Next: Yosak and his last minute partner? Who is he/she? (: it will be another flirty chapter.


	7. Ave Maria

* link for the song: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q _ M Y e e 3 d f p U **

* _giocoso_ – graceful

* _decrescendo _– getting softer

A/N: i'm REALLY REALLY sorry i took so long! Gomen Nasai!

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

[Chapter 7]

Lady Cheri once again stood on stage, "Any more last minute contestants?"

~flashback~ (Conrad)

"Good luck, Yosak!" Conrad exclaimed.

"Geez," his friend sighed, "I know you're happy that you get to perform with Lord Wolfram. But that will loose me a partner." Yosak did a sad face on purpose. The brunette laughed on that expression.

"I'm not really worried for you not getting your partner, I'm just curious who would the lucky person be," Conrad explained. "Besides, I believe, you'll get one in no time." Conrad stood from the hays and exited horse stable, "I'll see you on that day!"

~end flashback~

Conrad turned his head around to search for his friend among the crowd. _"Where is that Yosak?!"_

"Hnngh, looks like the winner is obvious," Conrad turned his head towards the source of voice. Shinou was so confident. Murata and Wolfram was about to protest when they heard a voice yelling, "Hold on, another participant here!"

Conrad turned his head again to the direction of the voice, this time the whole hall turned. And he was smiling to see his friend.

The orange-haired man marched across the hall heading towards the stage, flowers in his hands. His footsteps stopped when he reached Lady Cheri's table. "Lady Cheri," he locked his gaze with the woman, "These roses are for you, but no worries, nothing can beat the beauty in front of me."

"Kyaaa! Yosak! You're so sweet!" From the side of Yosak's eyes, he saw Shinou glaring. Lady Cheri added, "But who's your partner?"

Without hesitation he answered, "It's you, Lady Cheri."

"What?"

Yosak threw a disarming smile, "Yes, my lady. I've learnt from Conrart that you're quite skilled in playing the violin. Therefore I shall request a duet with you, may I?" He held an open hand to her, gesturing her to accept his request. After all, he needed to do something 'special' to win this competition. If Shinou can cheat, so can he. "My lady, I believe hesitation is not part of you, for I believe the Lady Cheri I've known is a brave lady, not to mention alluringly _gorgeous_."

That was all needed for Lady Cheri to accept his request. That said and she squeaked (as usual); her hands went to Yosak's, with him leading both of them to the stage where two violins were prepared. Yosak turned his head, "Is it alright to play _Ave Maria_? After all it's your favourite."

She smiled and faced him, "Conrart sure tells you a lot."

"I will play second part then," he handed her a violin, then positioning his own instrument on his shoulder.

"How dare he…?!" Shinou's face turned from red to blue, "That's cheating!"

"Who was the first to cheat," Murata challenged, "may I remind you."

"That's too much!" Shinou rose from his chair but apparently Murata knew him too well. Murata pulled Shinou's blouse hard, causing him to fall back to his chair. "Wolram and Gunter," Murata called to the nearest person, "help me pin him down to the chair!"

Apart from the struggle, Lady Cheri and Yosak were doing well on stage. Lady Cheri started the melody, and the counter melody joined after a spilt second. The repertoire was short, but overall heartwarming. Intonations were clear and the music was slowly absorbed into the soul unconsciously. _Giocoso_. Such graceful melody. If people hadn't knew them well enough they might be mistaken as a pair of lover playing this beautiful melody. That was what the contestants heard from below the stage. The whispers were growing louder ever second.

"So beautiful… Don't you think?"

"Yeah, just like lovers…"

"Lovers?"

Conrad and Gwendal winced at the last word they heard. The thought of having Yosak as both their father was _way_ scarier than having to see Gwendal dancing along with the 'caramelldansen' song. Thank Shinou that Wolfram was busy calming down the king… Imagine what would have happened if Wolfram heard those words.

When reaching the last phrase of the song, Yosak turned to Lady Cheri to smile. _It turned out beautifully, more than what I've expected_. He received a smile form the lady as well.

Slowly they _decrescendo_-ed, and the melody ended in a softest sound audible in the entire hall. Slowly Yosak lowered his bow.

"_Ave Maria_ is truly beautiful. And so is you," Yosak captured her hand in his, "thank you for giving me a chance." He planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

Besides the few people who winced; like Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram, and probably Gunter, the entire hall cheered and catcalls were heard everywhere. "You're the best, Yosak! You're truly a ladies' man!"

And Shinou almost exploded.

Lady Cheri stepped down form the stage slowly accompanied by Yosak, it was then she shot a glance towards her second son. He smiled in return. Somehow, somewhere in her heart starts to melt. It's been such a long time since she's touched a violin and there she was, standing tall on stage with a song performed without any practice. Nevertheless, somewhere inside her knew she should thank her son. It was then she understood something Conrad's father had said long time ago.

"_It is true that practice makes perfect, but I believe in playing music using one's true soul." _

_

* * *

_TBC

It's the last chapter next: the winner will be revealed..! (: anyone mind guessing..? Happy Valentine's Day..! ^^


	8. Winner!

**Kyou Kara Maou's Talent Show**

[Chapter 8]

Outside of the competition hall, the sun was shining so brightly, resembling an orange in a pair of war fluffy bed. Especially with those soft and puffy clouds surrounding it. But in the hall, everything seemed so different. Each and every one of the contestants tried very hard to control their heartbeat, not to mention the hands getting cold as seconds passes. The audiences were getting impatient; they can't wait for the final results.

It wasn't easy for the judges as well. Lady Cheri seems to have a hard time choosing the winner.

"I think the winner is pretty obvious," says Yosak.

"Yeah, it's me," Shinou stated, smirking.

"You shouldn't be so sure about it, my king. It's probably Conrart and I," Wolfram snorted, "After all, both of you cheated."

"Wolfram!" Gunter yelled, "How can you say such a thing to our legendary-"

"Hai, hai, Gunter," Conrad interrupted his former teacher, "We know what you're about to say."

"I don't care whoever the winner is," Murata almost snapped, "as long as it isn't YOU."

"Ahaha," Gisela interrupted, "Everyone should calm down…"

"Why, my daikenja, why are you in such a bad mood? I supposed it's because of your not so good performance with-"

And Gwendal's eyebrow twitched again. _Can't they just keep quiet for a while?_

"Gwendal?" the long-haired man turned to the soft voice. "Are you alright? You've been touching your forehead since just now."

_Ah~ How could someone be so possibly sweet~ Ah, yes. Greta is always the best… _ He turned to face the other participants, _And how could the world be so annoying…_

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please pay attention!" Lady Cheri was standing on stage, a small piece of paper in her hands. "I will now announce the winner!"

It was then everyone kept their mouth shut, and Gwendal was very grateful. Oh, how he loved this second.

"I now announce…"

Everyone's hands tightened…

"Shinou-heika as the winner!"

Except for Shinou, everyone's eyes were as big as saucers. "What?!" Apparently Gunter fainted, and Murata helped Gwendal to carry him out of the room, Gisela followed behind them. Greta wished Shinou 'congratulations' and skipped off to have a drink with Yuuri.

"As expected," the blonde king beamed.

Conrad heard a sigh next to him. He turned his head to see an orange-haired man, his head dropped as though he did not have backbones to support, half his body almost falling off the chair. "Dai ju bu, Yosak!" The brunette sent a hard smack onto his friend's back, patting him continuously, "It's just a competition."

A voice from behind Conrad snapped. "JUST A COMPETITION?!" _Owh_, Conrad thought, _it seems like Wolfram regained conscious from his shock_. "Do you have any idea how much time I used to practice my piano to perform this together with y---"

The blonde stopped midway, a slight blush crept to his face. And Conrad took this opportunity to tease his younger brother. "Practice? I thought you told me it's unnecessary to practice because your partner is someone like me."

Wolfram's blush deepened rapidly. _Curse that idiot Weller_. "W-Well, I need to make sure we're the best out of everyone here," he stammered, "but we still did not win."

"Wolfram," Conrad took a step nearer to his younger brother, his eyes searched for his brother's. "I have to say that Shinou's playing was magnificent. But once again, thank you." Wolfram felt a pair of arms slowly engulfing him, "I am very happy." Somehow Conrad knew his brother wouldn't push him away. He'd appreciate this moment, really, after all it's not everyday he gets to hug his cute little brother without getting burnt.

"But then again," Wolfram pushed Conrad off when he heard Gwendal's voice behind them, "I think someone is even happier---"

"And someone isn't as happy as before," Murata interrupted. Conrad and Wolfram turned around to see Lady Cheri's hands around Yosak's arms, walking out of the hall chattering happily while Shinou was controlling himself from shouting out loud in rage, trying to catch up with them.

"It seems Yosak won the love competition, instead of that bratty king." Murata grinned evilly to himself.

"Oh, no, I hope we're not getting a new father," Wolfram mumbled. Conrad winced, he tried to force a smile, but apparently it's not working. "I can't take it if Yosak's my f-f-father.."

"Haha! We'll have a party soon!" Murata was getting excited. "And we'll invite that king to witness the lovey-dovey part of Lady Cheri and Yosak. He'll be an extreme loser then."

"Party? What party? I want to join!" Greta pulled Yuuri towards them, "Uncle Murata, what party?" Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram paled.

"Careful, Greta!" Wolfram yelled, "Be careful not to trip Greta, you wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"Hmmph!"

"Since we're having a party, I think we should start planning---"

"Let me assist! Let me assist!" Gunter's voice echoed from the hallway, "I'll present the most wonderful, grand---"

"Gunter!" Gisela chased him, "You've just passed out! Come back here this instant, or I'll ask Darcaskos to drag you in!"

Gwendal turned and distanced himself from the crowd_. I wonder which one is more tempting; party or paperwork._ In less than a second Gwendal made up his mind._ I think I'd prefer stuffing myself with paperwork rather than joining the crazy troop of monkeys. _

"Gweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendal! I heard the competition's over!" Gwendal paused his steps when he heard those _very_ familiar voices. He felt cold sweats running down his body. "I need a guinea pig, RIGHT NOW!"

The general turned and head quickly towards the 'troop of monkeys' again. "A party will be much appreciated---I can't afford any more holes on my body anymore."

* * *

The End

A/N: I know it's kind of OOC.. Sorry about that. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed throughout the series. (: Thanks for reading.. Bye bye..! ^^ Hope to see you guys again! :D

R and R, for the last time..? ^^


End file.
